1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferroelectric liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an apparatus for maintaining an average screen light level for a ferroelectric liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ferroelectric LCD is a new type of LCD.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for maintaining the average screen light level for a ferroelectric LCD by adjusting the average light level of an input signal using various methods so that the difference between the average light level of the input signal and a predetermined reference average light level is reduced.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object, there is provided an apparatus for maintaining the average light level of a screen for a ferroelectric liquid crystal display (LCD), comprising an average light level detector for detecting the average light level of an input signal, using a predetermined pixel value of the input signal, a system controller for providing a predetermined reference average light level, and a screen light adjuster for receiving a reference average light level provided by the average light level of the input signal output from the average light level detector and the reference average light level provided by the system controller, adjusting the light of a screen so that the difference between the average light level of the input signal and the reference average light level is reduced, and keeping the average light level of the screen uniform.
The system controller provides various reference average light levels corresponding to predetermined pixel values.
The average light level detector determines the average light level by summing the pixel values of the input signals contained in one frame, by summing arbitrary upper bits of each pixel of the input signals contained in one frame, by summing the input signals of one frame, selecting an arbitrary upper bit value from the result, and determining the selected upper bit value to be the average light level, by summing arbitrary upper bits of each line of the input signals contained in one frame, by summing pixel values of arbitrary regions of the input signals of one frame, or by selecting two or more steps among the steps of determining the average light level by summing all the pixel values of the input signals of one frame, determining the average light level by summing arbitrary upper bits of each pixel of the input signals contained in one frame, summing the input signals of one frame and determining the average light level by selecting arbitrary upper bits among the added result, determining the average light level by summing arbitrary upper bits each line of the input signals contained in one frame, and determining the average light level by summing pixel values in arbitrary regions of the input signals contained in one frame and combining the selected steps.
The screen light adjuster adjusts the contrast, the brightness, and the gamma value of the input signal or selects two or more steps among the steps of adjusting the contrast of the input signal, adjusting the brightness of the input signal, and adjusting the gamma value of the input signal and combines the selected steps.